School Days
by TamaraneanOnMars
Summary: AU - The year is 2012, they're all in their fourth year of Hogwarts and they're confused. Well, what teenager isn't? Between school work, their love lives and for some of them, their parents, they have a lot on their minds. Spitfire, Chalant, Supermartian and others. [NOTICE: I am no longer writing this. I'm really very sorry; I may pick it up again some time.]
1. Chapter 1

**I was gonna write more chapters before posting but TheGreenScar told me not to. Damn you, Sam! Though he is drawing cover image for this, so I'll forgive him. o3o**

**After I wrote a YJ/HP crossover for the first day of Spitfire week - the first chapter of 'The Seven Days Of Spitfire' - some people have been requesting that I turn it into a multi chapter. I'm really sorry this isn't a continuation of that - this is more a different version. I wanted to have Artemis in Slytherin, since it makes it more interesting, and I couldn't make it the same universe as that crossover whilst having that, so... yeah. Sorry. :(**

**I have no idea how long this is gonna be - there isn't gonna be much of a plot, since I am really bad with plots. :C This chapter was gonna be longer, but I wanted to end it where I did for some reason.**

**Title:** School Days  
**Characters/Pairings:** Lots 'o people, Spitfire, Chalant, Supermartian, other pairings I can't think of listing  
**Summary:** AU - The year is 2012, they're all in their fourth year of Hogwarts and they're confused. Well, what teenager isn't? Between school work, their love lives and for some of them, their parents, they have a lot on their minds. Multi-chapter. Spitfire, Chalant, Supermartian and others. Updates slowly.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything - not Young Justice, not Harry Potter, nor the song.

**~0~0~0~**

**Chapter One**

**'**_She's got you high and you don't even know yet,_

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet,_

_The sun's in the sky, it's warming up your bare legs,_

_And you can't deny, you're looking for the sunset._**'**

**She's Got You High by Mumm-Ra**

**~0~0~0~**

"Wally, you really are the biggest idiot on this planet."

Artemis should feel bad for insulting him after what had just happened, but she insulted him and let out a relieved laugh at the same time, so she thought that he wouldn't mind. He didn't and laughed, but it was laced with the pain from his wounds. Her grip on his hand tightened. She looked a bit out of place, as she was still in the hat and clothes she had been wearing when she had been standing in the crowd, watching the Quidditch match, only a few hours ago. She had left that the crowded seats as soon as she had seen him being tackled roughly before falling off his broom. She had then proceeded to run to the infirmary as soon as she had spotted him being taken away on a stretcher. She really didn't want to admit to herself how worried she had been.

Wally grinned, the ugly, bleeding gash on his forehead releasing a few more drops of blood that left a trail down the side of his face. He winced, but other than that, he didn't seem to notice, his gaze fixed on her. Her amount of concern gave him this... _feeling_, a feeling he wasn't exactly tripping over himself to address. "Would your boyfriend Cameron approve of you visiting the bedside of a lowly member of the West family?"

Artemis scoffed, hitting him on the arm. She didn't put any force in it, so that she didn't hurt him even more, and it ended up as a pathetic pat. "He's not my boyfriend. We're just childhood friends. And he's not as much as a jerk as you make him sound. Stop being a three year old." She smirked.

Now it was Wally's turn to scoff, gesturing towards the gash on his head (which was _still_ bleeding for some reason) and the treated injury on his leg. He was laying over the quilt of the bed he was in, as the sun had been beating down on him as he had been playing in the match and was now shining relentlessly through the large windows of the infirmary. "Tell that to the injuries I'll be nursing."

Her eyes widened and her anger flared. "Wait, Cam was the one that did this to you? Oh, I am so giving him Hell for this later..." The last part, she mumbled angrily, her grip of his hand now so tight he mused that it would probably explode soon. She sighed, softening and looking at him. "And you know it'll heal in no time. I don't know how you heal so fast sometimes."

"What, you're going to avenge me, or something?" He asked with an amused grin, and she simply rolled her eyes. "And it may heal fast, but it still hurts."

"You're such a baby." She muttered, holding back a grin and failing.

Wally laughed and the two sat in silence for a moment, him thinking. After a moment, she realized that they were still holding hands and she dropped it like it had burnt her. He pretended he didn't care, but her hand had been oddly comforting for reasons he didn't know. After even more silence, he noticed her accessories - or lack, thereof. "Hey, why didn't you wear the Slytherin scarf?" He asked, cating her attention. "Aren't you supposed to, y'know, support your house?"

She shook her head with a small smile on her face, looking at the headboard of Wally's current bed. She hated the beds in the infirmary. Either it was the way the quilts seemed comfortable at first, then you find a rough spot that scratches you, or the way the tables you got beside them were most of the time too small to contain anything, they just reminded her of bad memories. "Meh, I always wanted to be a Gryffindoor."

"That's just because we're awesome." Wally told her wisely, nodding and crossing his arms. He winced, as he had pulled on his injury. Artemis sent him a worried look.

"Be careful - you are still injured, idiot." She warned him as she put a hand on his arm, trying to sound menacing, but her voice was full to the brim with concern. He sent her a genuine, comforting smile that made her feel weird.

"I'm fine, Arty - really." He told her and she sighed, taking her hand away from his arm.

"No, you're not, but thanks for trying." She sent him a look that clearly said that she was concerned for him and really wanted to hide it was was too tired. She frowned to herself. "I should probably be leaving soon, by the way."

"Aw, really?" He pouted and Artemis let out a short laugh.

"Visiting hours are nearly over, Wallace." She told him sarcastically, standing and starting to make her way towards the large doors, finally slipping off her hat and throwing it from hand to hand.

"See you later, Arty." Wally called after her in a voice that was a strange mixture of sarcasm and fondness. At first, Artemis didn't know how to react to his tone, but settled with a smirk thrown over her shoulder.

"Yeah, see you later, Rudolph."

"Wha- _Who told you_?!"

**~0~0~0~**

Wally scowled and held to phone closer, as if that would make it easier to stress his point. He was sitting in his dorm, the night after his trip to the infirmary. He had to wait until night time because his parents lived in America, and since he was currently in England, the time zones didn't work well together.

"Yes, Mum, there is a lot wrong with my middle name!" He stage whispered into the phone, trying his best not to wake up Connor and Roy, the boys in the two beds beside him. He looked to his left as his Mum replied. Connor was still asleep. He looked to his right - Roy was moving like he was going to wake up, but, thankfully, his eyes stayed closed. Roy wasn't a morning person, and considering that it was extremely early morning (Wally thought that it was probably around two a.m.), if he woke up, heads would roll.

He turned his attention back to the conversation he was having. "Of course _you_ like it, you're the one that gave it to me! Believe me, it is not the kind of name you tell my friends, especially Artemis!" He listened to her reply before his eyes widened.

"_No_, it is _not_ because I like her!"

**~0~0~0~**

Artemis sighed as she strolled into the charms classroom, her robes swaying about her ankles. She hated not having many friends in her own house. It made eating meals slightly awkward. Some people still knew her as 'the youngest Crock', and immediately compared her to her sister, and expected her to sit with her. Yeah, right. Like she would sit with Jade after what she'd done. Cameron had decided to sit with this Tommy Terror guy (what kind of idiotic name is that?), but she wouldn't have wanted to sit next to him anyway. She was still a bit annoyed at him for knocking Wally off his broom a couple of days ago. Sure, Wally was fine, but she was still angry because he did it _deliberately_.

Cameron could be a jerk sometimes.

She ran a hand through her ponytail as she slid into her seat, placing her books on the desk. She always looked forward to charms class. It never got old teasing Zatanna, who she sat next to, with the fact that her Dad was the teacher. At the moment, Professor Zatara was at his desk writing something. Artemis still remembered when he had insisted that his daughter sat nowhere near Dick Grayson, since, being the over protective father he was, he didn't want her dating. Zatanna and Dick met three years ago, in their first year, and Zatanna was head over heals almost instantly.

Of course, Giovanni noticed and took it as his fatherly duty to get in the way.

Zatanna let out a sigh as she took her seat beside her friend, and Artemis knew what was coming. The raven haired girl rested her chin in her palm and looked across the room. Artemis didn't even have to look to see who she was staring at - she did this every lesson. She was staring at Dick, who usually spent the time before the lesson started talking to Wally. Artemis glanced at him and instead found Wally looking at her. He sent her a small wave and looked away almost immediately, like he was embarrassed and not giving her a chance to wave back. Zatanna noticed this happen and seemed to forget Dick, sitting up and grinning at Artemis knowingly.

"So, I heard that you sat with Wally for a while after that match a couple of days ago." She commented in a sing song voice, and Artemis rolled her eyes and shoved her.

"Grow up, Zee."

"Aw, come on!" Zatanna pouted comically at Artemis, who raised an eyebrow. "You know that you were super worried for him."

"Yes, because he is my friend." Artemis growled. "Nothing. More."

"You're in denial~!" Zatanna sings, doing a mini dance and grinning. Artemis shoved her again, anger growing.

"Even if I was, at least I'm not tripping over myself to get the guy and gazing at him every chance I get!" She said a bit loudly and Zatanna froze, narrowing her eyes and frowning. She opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted as her Dad took his place before the class and held up his hands in a silencing gesture.

"Okay, class, quiet down!" He shouted and the class fell silent immediately. "The charms we will be working on today and are quite complex and dangerous, so be careful - especially you, Zatanna."

Artemis sent Zatanna a look that clearly showed that it was taking all her will not to laugh, and the look in Zatanna's eyes could kill a man.

**~0~0~0~**

In the Ravenclaw common room, Dick Grayson sat with a charms book in his hands and his half-finished charms homework laid out on the table before him. Professor Zatara had always seemed to have mixed feelings about him - he seemed to recognize that he was talented at charms but felt that she needed to shun him away from his daughter at every opportunity. He hoped that his crush on her wasn't too obvious - that would be embarrassing. But, anyway, Dick felt that if he worked harder in charms, Giovanni may warm up to him more.

"What question you on?"

Dick almost - _almost_ - jumped at her sudden voice, but she had used what he had taught her. He laughed, turning to see her sitting beside him with her homework with her - the same he was doing. "Good one. I've taught you well."

Zatanna smirked at him. "I thought I'd demonstrate what I'd learnt. You_ did_ seem lost in thought."

Dick grinned and turned back to his homework. "And to answer your question, I'm on number five."

"Only number five?" She scoffed, shoving him. "You've gotta be kidding - you're much better than that."

He smirked, thinking about making a smug comment, but decided against it. "I want to get these perfect."

Zatanna thought for a moment, before sighing. "You're not still sucking up to my Dad, are you? Why only him? Charms isn't even your favorite class." He fought back a blush, since that wouldn't be very impressive, and inwardly reached for an answer that wasn't 'I want to date you'.

"I feel like I need to improve, is all." He shrugged, showing nothing of his thoughts quite well, in his opinion. "I know I'm usually nonchalant about all this stuff-"

"So why are you so chalant all of a sudden?" Zatanna smirked, bumping shoulders with him and Dick smiled. She had done '_the word thing_', as Wally so elegantly put it. He shrugged, his smile growing into a grin, and he bumped her shoulder in response. He didn't offer a verbal answer, since he really couldn't think of one. Only Zatanna could leave him speechless. That's one of the things he lov - liked about her.

He _just liked her_.

**~0~0~0~**

"Hey, kids."

Zatanna mumbled as an amused voice interrupted her sleep, the warmth beside her inviting her to ignore it, even if she had no idea what that warmth was, and the voice seemed vaguely familiar. But whatever the source of the warm, comforting feeling was, it just felt right to be near it. However, it became quite hard to ignore the voice when it got louder, and someone shook her.

She opened her eyes with a small, barely audible groan, and immediately found herself looking at Dick. He was asleep, and she was leaning against his shoulder. She yelped and sprang away from him, surprised. Part of her, though, slightly missed the warmth. She shook her head, and it seemed that her outburst had woken him, as he woke too.

He stood and Zatanna finally registered that there was no sunlight coming through the large windows - only pale moonlight. How long had they been asleep? Someone cleared their throat, and she turned her attention to who had woken her up. Professor Allen, Ravenclaw head of house, stood grinning childishly at the two with his hands on his hips. "You two better go to bed."

Dick sent a nervous glance in Zatanna's direction, face so red he looked like a certain fruit. Zatanna caught his eye and he looked back at Professor Allen immediately while she turned her gaze to the rug at the same time. "Uh... y-yeah." Dick mumbled, before sending Zatanna a small smile. Barry took this as his time to slip out of the room. "'Night, Zee."

"Yeah, 'night." She responded with slight hesitation and a smile of her own. They lingered for a moment, wondering if they should address the fact that they had fallen asleep against each other, but none of them saying anything. Eventually, Zatanna cleared her throat and started to make her way to the girls dormitories. Dick spent one more moment thinking if there was anything he should say, before going up the stairs leading to the boys dorm.

**~0~0~0~**

**Not much of an ending, but I've always been bad at endings.**

**M'gann and Connor will come next chapter! uvu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Horrendously short but I wanted to give you something. Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

**(Told you it would update slowly)**

**Edit: I forgot the thing at the beginning, opps. I'm gonna use song lyrics and quotes, most of which won't have sources since I stumble upon a lot of them scrolling through people's blogs on tumblr (wow that sounds really creepy woops).**

**I swear I'm working on the next chapter!**

**Title:** School Days  
**Characters/Pairings:** Lots 'o people, Spitfire, Chalant, Supermartian, other pairings I can't think of listing  
**Summary:** AU - The year is 2012, they're all in their fourth year of Hogwarts and they're confused. Well, what teenager isn't? Between school work, their love lives and for some of them, their parents, they have a lot on their minds. Multi-chapter. Spitfire, Chalant, Supermartian and others. Updates slowly.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything - not Young Justice, not Harry Potter, nor the song.

**~0~0~0~**

**Chapter Two**

**'**_I don't think that darkness is something you grow into. I think it's something you're born with._**' **

**Unknown**

**~0~0~0~**

Ever since her idol died, Megan hasn't been the same.

When Connor first met her, she was the sweetest girl he knew. She always smiled and laughed at every joke she heard, the sound filling the room in a good way. She was a strong follower of the school rules - all the teachers liked her, besides Professor aL Ghul, the History Of Magic teacher and Slytherin head of house, but he doesn't like any of the students. Even Professor Isley, the Herbology teacher, liked her, and she seemed to only have a handful of people she liked (once there was a rumour that she considered plants her friends, but Connor never believed it). Megan's uniform was always clean, ironed and basically in perfect condition.

It's one of the reasons that Connor fell for her in the first place. He remembered when she had invited him over to her uncle John's house (he also happens to be the transfiguration teacher, which made it slightly strange) and made cookies. She had to make several batches, because they kept burning. The look of triumph on her face when she finally got them right was so sweet that Connor couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Roy once said that her cheeriness balanced out his anger. That had put a small smile on his face too - it made it sound like they were almost perfect for eachother. That's how Connor had felt when he would spend hours talking to her about tests, what they were going to do on the weekend, how their friends were doing, even talking to her about homework was a good way to spend time, in his opinion.

Before they had gotten together, Megan had always seemed to think of different reasons to talk to him, and the one she used the most was Transfiguration tutoring. As Professor Jones was her uncle, she had heard that it had been suggested that Connor get a tutor, as it was his worst subject at the time. And it just so happened that it was her best subject. So, once, when he had been working on his potions homework with Wally in the library, she had stopped at their table and asked (she ignored Wally's flirting - he had been trying ever since they met in their first year).

He had said no the first three times, but eventually gave in.

So, late in their second year, they started meeting at the library twice a week. Connor had asked why twice, not once, and she had responded by saying that the more time they put into it, the more he could learn, but she hadn't been looking at him as she said it. Connor was sure that there had been a slight blush on her cheeks.

Slowly, they became closer. They ended up spending most of their time in the library talking, laughing, and apologising to the librarian for being so loud. Connor became less closed off and more relaxed, smiling more and not being so angry. Wally noticed and happily stepped back so that Megan could spend more time with him (Wally decided to hang out with Artemis and Dick instead somewhere around the beginning of their third year).

It was only a couple of weeks into their third year that Connor realized that they were dating.

But, a couple of weeks ago, Marie Logan died.

When Megan came to Hogwarts, she was afraid of being judged. In the town she came from, muggle-borns were still being discriminated against. She thought that, at Hogwarts, she would get the same treatment. So, she pretended to be 'pure-blood', as some put it.

When she told them she was muggle-born some time after her and Connor started dating, she told them how Marie was who she had always looked up to. She had found out about her when she helped some muggles who were being threatened by a pure blood. Marie was part of a wizard family, and she told the pure blood trying to hurt the muggle that it didn't matter who your family is.

When she died, Megan cried with Garfield for a day. They sat in the Hufflepuff common room, remembering Marie, remembering all that she had done for them, as a mother and an inspiration, and mourning her. Other students knew not to disturb them - they walked around them, pretending they couldn't hear their sobs.

When Connor next saw her, she wasn different. Her smile was less childish, her voice more experienced. She still sounded broken. She had cut her hair - now it was short and made her seem more of a tomboy. She started being more harsh to people. Connor even saw her punch a boy in his seventh year.

Connor didn't know if he should do anything about it. He missed the old Megan - the one that almost fainted for excitement at meeting the Logan family, the one that did an all nighter to study for a test that she had a week to study for, the one that would laugh at all of Garfield's jokes, even if all of his jokes weren't funny. But a stubborn voice in his head told him that she was still that Megan - he didn't have to do anything about it, because there was no 'it'. Despite this, he confronted her about it. She simply walked into the Hufflepuff common room with a glare thrown in his direction.

He really knew he had to do something when she brought magic into the situation.


End file.
